Episode 5246 (30th August 2019)
Synopsis Plot Diane gets the kids ready and leaves Tony a voicemail asking him to return home. Dee Dee asks where Tony is. Cindy and Ollie are uncomfortable as Darren talks about DJ being his mini-me. Sienna writes in her diary about Liberty's upcoming implantation. Sinead is annoyed to discover that Diane and Tony's argument was over Finn. Scott assures Diane that Tony will return. Diane goes to wait for him at The Hutch as he'd "rather be dead" than miss out on his award. Ollie justifies why he lied about DJ's paternity to Cindy. Cindy tells him that it almost destroyed Alfie not knowing who his real dad was. Cindy tells Ollie that she can't promise to keep secret. Liberty gets excited over the surrogacy. Leela is thrilled to learn that Peri has decided to take the nursing course at Dee Valley University. Peri tells Leela that she's gone overboard as she hasn't even registered yet. Diane tells Darren and Mandy that Tony didn't return home. Diane begins to think something has happened to him. Darren decides to call the police. Breda puts the screwdriver back in Sylver's Garage has flashbacks to stabbing Tony. Diane pleads for Tony to return home. Darren is annoyed to learn that the police don't want to do anything about Tony. Cindy tries to talk to Mandy and Darren. She ends up backing out. Peri tells Leela that she'll still need her after university. Diane worries to Sinead about Tony's disappearance. Ant worries about Tony being gone for a long time like he did when Dee Dee was ill. Cindy tells Ollie that she couldn't go through with telling the truth and that it all stays between them. Sienna talks Liberty through the insemination process. She tells Sienna to calm down. Scott and Darren are furious at D.S. Banks is refusing to do anything about Tony's disappearance. Diane refuses to make a report. Breda gives Dee Dee and Ant a teddy bear. Scott assures Diane that Tony will walk back into The Hutch with a big bouquet of flowers. The door swings open and a man enters holding a big bouquet of flowers - it's Luke. Everyone is stunned. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Hilton Cunningham - Blake Wood *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Anthony Hutchinson - Caelan Cobbledick-Manning *Dee Dee Hutchinson - Lacey Findlow *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis Guest cast *DS Banks - Drew Cain Music Notes *The unknown child actor playing Darren Osborne Jr. is uncredited. *The title sequence which normally features Tony Hutchinson is changed: instead of Tony standing next to the Hollyoaks sign as his kids run towards him, and dancing with Diane Hutchinson, Sinead Shelby and Scott Drinkwell, the kids run to Diane and Sinead, who run to a table which Scott is dancing on top of. *The woman who presents The Hutch with Tony Hutchinson's best chef award is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019